


Together

by Ohfrickfanfic



Series: One Mississippi [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler, Coming Out, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Overheard Having Sex, Religious Guilt, Riding, Roomates, Smut, TOPFL May Challenge, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Top Josh, Tyler rides Josh, bed sharing, storm anxiety, thunder buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: He’s not sure exactly when it happened, but sometime over the last few weeks Tyler’s — maybe more than platonic —  feelings for Josh have become a lot more clear, and he finds they have been shifting more heavily towards the dreaded 'L' word. It makes him even more cautious about everything because if he thinks sex can complicate things, surely feelings — particularly those of love — could do a whole lot worse, especially if they’re not returned. But he’s also learned lately that sometimes it’s worth taking the leap without even knowing if you can fly.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This short series is a continuing story please read all parts. This is the 2nd and last part.

 

It’s been weeks and still no one has bothered to fix or replace the air conditioner in Josh’s room; there was no need to. He has spent every night since the storm in Tyler’s bed, the two exploring more and more of each other as time went on and Tyler grew more comfortable.

Every time they take things a bit further, Tyler has to first convince himself that it won’t affect their friendship. He knows he’s just holding onto hope at this point and there’s really no turning back, but the fact that they still haven’t had sex makes Tyler feel like he still has control, like they could still pretend this all never happened if need be. After all, neither boy has been brave enough to put a label on it yet and Tyler constantly feels like they’re in limbo. What are they? Just amazingly close friends who happen to care a lot about each other and fool around every night now, or something more?

Secretly, Tyler hopes it’s more.

He’s not sure exactly when it happened, but sometime over the last few weeks Tyler’s — maybe more than platonic —  feelings for Josh have become a lot more clear, and he finds they have been shifting more heavily towards the dreaded 'L' word. It makes him even more cautious about everything because if he thinks sex can complicate things, surely feelings — particularly those of love — could do a whole lot worse, especially if they’re not returned. But he’s also learned lately that sometimes it’s worth taking the leap without even knowing if you can fly.

*********************************

Josh sits on the couch drumming on his legs anxiously as he waits for his best friend to come home; he wants to be there for him the second he walks in the door in case things didn’t go well at his parents. He hears the keys in the apartment door jingle and shoots up off the couch, racing to the door. He knows how hard it was for him, and he can only hope Tyler’s parents were as accepting as his own.

“Well, what’d they say?” Josh blurts out before Tyler barely has a chance to get a foot in the door.

“I-I think my dad actually took it better than my mom did,” Tyler says, looking lost in thought as he makes his way to the couch and plops down.

“Really? Why do you say that?” Josh says, joining him on the couch.

“I don’t know. My dad did the whole ‘you’re our son and we love you no matter what’ thing, but my mom was just really quiet. It felt like my dad was answering for both of them, but she didn’t agree with his words.”

“Maybe she was just in shock or something. Try not to over analyze it and read into it. You’ll just make yourself crazy,” Josh says, hooking his arm around Tyler and rubbing his back.

“I just know how she is with church and everything, but maybe you’re right.” Tyler tries to think more positively, “She did ask if I was seeing anyone though.”

“Annnnnd…? What did you say?” Josh asks with baited breath.

“I... I told her, ummm... that I was kind of seeing someone... yeah,” Tyler admits. “Then she kinda just changed the subject and asked if I wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow. And… and I might have asked if it was okay if I… if I brought my boyfriend, too.”

“Boyfriend?” Josh repeats in question, unsure if he heard Tyler correctly.

“Umm… yeah. I… was kinda hoping — but, but if not… umm that’s... um cool too, I guess,” Tyler stutters, twirling his brunette hair.

“Baby, you don’t gotta be nervous,” Josh says, pulling Tyler’s hand from his hair and entwining their fingers. “I’d be honored.”

***************************

They still don’t have sex that night despite the new label, but Josh honestly doesn't mind. He swears he would wait forever if Tyler wanted. He’s just thrilled to be able to call him his boyfriend now, and he knows they’ll get there eventually.

Tyler’s reasoning might be a little crazy, but Josh gets it because if he thought, even for a second, there was a chance that any of this could destroy their lifelong friendship, he’d be hesitant too. Any other person might see it as Josh having more faith in their friendship than Tyler, but Josh knows it’s just because sometimes Tyler’s anxiety gets the best of him, and he ends up thinking too much.

**************************

“Nervous?” Josh questions, studying his new boyfriend as he brushes his teeth. “I swear if you don’t stop twirling your hair like that it’s gonna fall out.”

Tyler scoffs with a mouthful of toothpaste bubbles, then spits into the sink. “Oh, is that what happened to your hair?” he sasses before rinsing his mouth.

“Hey! I’ll have you know my hair is beautiful, thick, and healthy again now that I’ve stopped dying it,” Josh retorts playfully.

“I know, baby. I’m just playing with you. You’re gorgeous.” Tyler gives Josh a small kiss as he exits the bathroom.

“Mmmm, minty,” Josh smiles, smacking Tyler on the ass. “But seriously, babe, you ok?” he asks, following him into the bedroom and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “I know you only play with your hair like that when you’re nervous.”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m still just trying to figure out where my mom stands with all this, and we’re having dinner there in less than an hour.”

“Try not to think about it too much, Ty. I know that’s easier said than done, but whatever happens, happens, and I’ll be there for you no matter what. We’ll get through this together,” Josh assures him. “Speaking of together, how do you think they’ll react when they find out _I’m_ the boyfriend?”

“Honestly, that’s the least of my worries. My parents have always loved you. You’re gonna be the silver lining,” Tyler laughs as he gets dressed.

“There’s that million-dollar smile. C’mere!” Josh pulls him into his lap, giving him a kiss. “Everything’s gonna be fine.”

******************************

Josh stands by Tyler’s side, rubbing his back as Tyler takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell to his parents’ house. The second his finger leaves the doorbell, his hand flies up into his hair. Josh coaxes it back down again and slips his hand into his. Tyler’s stomach ties itself into knots as he hears footsteps approaching the door.

The door opens, and the knot tightens.

“Tyler, I thought you said you were bringing your boyf —” Tyler’s mother, Kelly, starts, perplexed until she notices the boys’ interlocked hands. “Wait, Josh? Josh is your boyfriend?” she asks with a hint of excitement to her voice. “Sorry. Come in, come in,” she says as she ushers them into the house. “Guys, Tyler and Josh are here,” she calls to her husband and Jay — her only other child that still lives at home.

“Coming!” Jay shouts, making his way down the stairs. “But I thought you said Tyler was bringing his boyfr —- oh!”

Tyler’s father, Chris, is last to enter the foyer but looks just as bewildered. Josh squeezes Tyler’s hand, sensing that he’s about to panic with all eyes on them.

“Can we maybe go sit somewhere and talk?” Tyler suggests.

“Yes of course! Dinner’s just about ready; why don’t we got sit in the dining room,” Kelly offers.

The food is passed back and forth quietly until Tyler’s father breaks the silence, “So how long have you and Josh been, uhh… dating?

“Ummm... I… I guess like a few weeks now.” Tyler turns to Josh and smiles.

“Yeah, about that,” Josh agrees.

“I call BS,” Jay jokes. “You two have been attached at the hip for as long as I can remember, have lived together for years, and we’re supposed to believe you’ve only been together a few weeks?”

“It’s true,” Josh chuckles. “It’s not that the feelings haven’t been there for years because they have, on both our parts,” Josh says, turning to Tyler with a smile, “but I didn’t even come out to Tyler — or anyone — until about seven months ago.”

“And then I came out to Josh a little over a month ago,” Tyler takes over. “We’ve pretty much been together since.”

Tyler’s mom is still sitting there quietly, staring into her plate and pushing her food around with her fork, and it's at this point Tyler realizes she hasn’t taken a single bite.

“Mom, can you please say something — anything? You’re killing me.”

“Tyler, can I talk to you in private?”

Tyler swallows hard. _‘That’s not good. That’s never good’_

“No, whatever you wanna say, you can say in front of Josh and everyone else,” Tyler says harshly. Josh places a comforting hand on Tyler’s knee under the table, giving it a slight squeeze.

“Tyler —”  

“Mom, just say it! Do you accept me or not?”

“Tyler, you know how the church feels about this type of thing —”

“Yup, that’s what I thought. Come on Josh,” Tyler starts to rise from the table.

“Sit down, let me finish!” his mother says sharply. “I was saying that you know how the church feels about this type of thing, but you never really challenge it or think twice about it until it happens in your own family, to someone you love very much,” she says as her voice starts to crack. Her wording is all wrong, but Tyler can feel the sentiment behind it. Maybe her silence isn’t about her disapproval after all.

“All that matters to me is your happiness, and for the church to tell me that my son being happy is wrong splits me in two. It’s hard for me to look to something I have so much faith in and say ‘No, you’re wrong!’, yet that’s exactly what I feel like doing. That’s what I’m having a hard time coming to terms with, honey, not you or your lifestyle. I love you, and I love Josh. I couldn’t be happier that you chose Josh because at least I know I’ll never have to worry about whether or not you’re in good hands; I know you are,” she finishes, smiling at Josh.

Tyler gets up from his place at the table and throws his arms around his teary mother. “Thank you, thank you,” Tyler says, his own voice starting to crack as happy tears brim in his eyes.

“Thank you, Mrs. Joseph. That means the world to us,” Josh adds.

“Josh please, you know you can call me Kelly,” she smiles as Tyler returns to his seat. “Oh, boys! Jay, Chris, and I were going to take the RV to the lake tomorrow — just the three of us since Zack and Maddy are busy with their own families — if you wanted to come. It would be like old times.”

“We’d love that,” the two giggle, looking at each other.   

“You know, I don’t know if you boys remember this, but one summer at the lake —” Kelly starts and the boys stare at each other, hoping this is not the same story they’re thinking about, “back before we even had the RV —”

_Phew! Thank goodness it’s not._

“I think you boys were probably around eight; Jay wasn’t even born yet. Well, Tyler and his siblings had got their very own tent that past Christmas and you all were so excited to be ‘grown-up’ and sleep in it by yourselves. We must have checked the weather a million times before we left for the trip because we knew how Tyler got any time it stormed, even though he was the oldest.” Kelly says and Josh shoots Tyler a smile and elbows him playfully, because he knows he's probably the only one who realizes Tyler still gets that way, even now as an adult.

“But as luck would have it, just seconds after the campfire went out and we got you four tucked into your own tent, it started to storm. I thought for sure we were going to have to leave and head home because I could hear Tyler crying from our tent.” She looks to her husband, then switches her gaze to Josh, “And Josh, just when I was about to go and grab Tyler to try to bring him to our tent to calm him down, I heard your tiny voice say to him, ‘Tyler, it’s just a sound. It can’t hurt you’, and you went on to teach Tyler how to count the seconds between the lightning and thunder and explained how every five seconds was a mile away. I was so shocked that he stopped crying and eventually went to sleep, and I just remember thinking to myself what a smart and compassionate kid you were, and how blessed Tyler was to have you as a friend.

I know this must be hard for you both, telling your families and what not… and I’m sure you’ll experience prejudice and diversity along the way, but I’m so glad you have each other to pull through.”

There isn’t a dry eye in the house when Mrs. Joseph finishes talking.

“Thunder buddies for life,” Tyler says through choked back tears, turning to Josh. “I’m still a big baby when it comes to storms,” Tyler admits. “Josh still does that for me.”

Everyone laughs as they wipe their eyes and carry on with their meal. After dinner, the three boys help clean up while Mr. and Mrs. Joseph rest in the living room. When they’re finished, Tyler and Josh head in to say their goodbyes.

“Well, we should get home and get to bed so we can get back here first thing tomorrow morning to leave for the lake,” Tyler says.

“Why don’t you boys just spent the night here? You guys can sleep in your old room,” Kelly says, looking to Tyler. “And Zack moved out, so you’ll have both beds, it will be perfect.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Tyler’s dad chimes in. “Plus, your mom just found a pair of your old swim trunks in the RV last night while she was cleaning it out. I’m sure there’s still some old clothes of yours or Zack’s up in your room you could wear. It’s just the one night, and lord knows you haven’t grown or aged a day since you moved out anyway.”

“Yeah, thanks, Dad.” Tyler laughs. “We’ll stay.”

****************************

“Did your mom really think we were gonna sleep in separate beds?” Josh laughs, fluffing his pillow and slipping — shirtless — into Tyler’s bed with him. “I don’t care if this is only a full-size bed, I’m never sleeping without you again,” Josh says, rolling to his side and connecting his lips to Tyler’s. Almost immediately, both boys break the kiss and start talking in unison.

“Go ahead. You first this time,” Josh chuckles.

“Unh-uh. No way!...Together,” Tyler suggests.

“Together,” Josh agrees.

Both boys count together, “One… two… three...”

“I Love You!” they both blurt out simultaneously.

“I love you too,” their words echo each other’s, their mouths meeting in the middle. Cupping Tyler’s face, Josh pushes his tongue in past his lips, and moves to straddle him, raining celebratory, love-soaked kisses down over Tyler’s lips, jawline, and neck. Tyler does his best to return each one as he finds the courage to tell Josh what he knows he’s been waiting so long to hear; he knows there’s no turning back now.

“Josh, I’m ready.”

“Like here? Right now?” Josh questions.

“Uhh… yeah. Why not? It just feels so right. Like we should have just done it in this room years ago.”

“Yeah, except you’re forgetting that you shared a room with Zack,” Josh jokes. “And I was just thinking how it feels kinda wrong. Like, we’re under your parent’s roof, and Jay’s in the next room.”

“There were plenty of times he was out at sleepovers of his own. We had an abundance of opportunities. If only we knew about each other,” Tyler smiles. “And you say that like we’re a couple of horny teenagers sneaking around; we’re both almost thirty, and my parents are asleep downstairs. We’re not doing anything wrong. Plus, listen; you hear Jay yammering away in there? He’s playing Fortnite. He has his headphones on; he can’t hear a thing,” Tyler assures him. “Now make love to me Josh, please.”

“God, I’ve waited so long to hear you say that; how could I say no?” Josh gives in. “We don’t even have lube or anything though.”

“Actually,” Tyler starts, “hand me my wallet.” Josh reaches off the bed to Tyler’s pooled jeans on the floor, slips Tyler’s wallet out of his back pocket, and hands it to him. Tyler opens his wallet and pulls out a small, purple foil packet, handing it to Josh.

“It- it’s a free lubricant sample. It came with the condoms.” Tyler then reaches back into his wallet pulling out a gold foil wrapped condom.” I... um... I wasn’t sure if you wanted to use one, but I knew we would have sex eventually and I wanted to be prepared. I- I’m clean though. I know this is kinda sad given my age, but I’ve never done this before.

“It’s ok,” Josh smiles, anxiously playing with the packet of lube, turning it between his fingers. “Me either,” he admits, “So yeah, we... um... we don’t have to use one if you don’t want. But this will definitely come in handy,” he smirks, waving the tiny packet before hooking his thumbs into the waist of Tyler’s boxers. Tyler eagerly lifts his hips, allowing him to pull them down and kicking them off completely when they reach his ankles.

Lowering his head to Tyler’s already erect length, Josh begins to take him into his mouth until Tyler places his hands on his shoulders stopping him.

“I’m not gonna last long as it is. Just please —” Tyler doesn’t have to say another word; Josh was hoping to skip foreplay anyways. He’s eager to be buried in the tight heat of Tyler’s hole.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Josh instructs as he climbs off Tyler, kneeling to his right.

Obeying, Tyler nervously parts his legs, his heart racing as he watches — in what feels like slow motion — as Josh tears open the lube sample and bends Tyler’s legs at the knee. Josh squeezes a small amount of lube onto the pads of his middle and pointer fingers. Using his thumb, he spreads the lube around, thoroughly coating them, and places the rest of the packet on the nightstand for later.

“Ready?”

Tyler takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah.”

Using only his middle finger at first, Josh’s gently circles the pink pucker between Tyler's cheeks, coating it in lube before slowly easing inside. Pushing in and out at a leisurely pace Josh begins to work him open.

“Mmm — m-more,” Tyler chokes out through broken moans.

Josh obliges, sliding in a second finger, scissoring them to stretch the tight ring of muscle. Tyler grips the sheets, his head and eyes rolling back as Josh pushes in deeper, past his second knuckles, grazing his prostate. Continuing to work his fingers inside of him, Josh leans over Tyler’s body, muffling his whimpers with kisses. Barely able to function from the pleasure, Tyler haphazardly kisses him back, sloppily darting his tongue into his mouth.

“You think you’re ready for this baby?” Josh breaks the kiss, nodding down to where his hand is shoved into his own boxers. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Umm... yeah… Just-just go easy, okay?”

“Of course, baby,” Josh assures him, “Tell you what, why don’t you ride me? That way you can control the speed and depth, and I promise I won’t move until you say.”

“O-okay.”

Josh pulls his fingers out, then removes his boxers and the two boys switch places: Josh on his back and Tyler straddling his thighs. Reaching to the nightstand, Tyler retrieves the lube sample, emptying the remainder into his palm. Using languid, rhythmic strokes, Tyler coats Josh’s erect length in the slippery substance. Moving up to hover over his target, Tyler reaches between his legs, applying any remaining lube to himself before aligning Josh with his entrance. Gently, he slips the head in, pausing to give himself time to adjust to the burning stretch.

Once acclimated to Josh’s size, he begins small up and down movements, allowing for shallow penetration. With his hands planted firmly on Josh’s chest, he keeps this steady and deliberate rhythm until he feels he’s ready to take him deeper. Then slowly, with his head lolled back, Tyler begins to sink down on his length, swallowing up Josh’s cock inside him inch... by... inch.

“Fuck, mmmm... so tight,” Josh moans as Tyler finally bottoms out. Cupping Tyler’s backside, Josh gently guides him back up — then down, easing him into a steady pace.

“Mmmm, Josh… you can… you can move,” Tyler moans.

Pausing at the top of one of Tyler’s guided movements, Josh holds his ass up as he thrusts into it, striking his prostate.

“Oh God, do that again!” Tyler cries out, removing one of his hands from Josh’s chest in favor of wrapping it around his leaking dick. He strokes himself in time with Josh’s thrusts; each one landing perfectly against his prostate.

“Josh, I’m gonna —”

“Wait for me, baby. I’m so close... wanna cum together.”

“Fuck, I don’t know if I can,” Tyler whines, leaning forward and connecting their mouths in a heated kiss as he tries to hold on while Josh continues to thrust.

Josh thrusts up one last time, pausing buried deep inside Tyler. “NOW!”

The feeling of Josh’s pulsating cock emptying inside of him makes Tyler cum instantly, spilling over his fist and coating Josh’s stomach.

“Oh my God… oh my God,” Tyler pants against Josh’s neck after he pulls out. “That was fucking amazing —” he pauses to catch his breath, collapsing down; their sweat-slicked bodies pressed together. “That literally fulfilled every teenage fantasy and dream I’ve ever had about you,” Tyler admits, laying his head on Josh’s chest, listening to the beating of his heart as Josh softly strums his hair.

“Me too.”

 _Beating and breathing. Breathing and beating._ The rhythmic lullaby begins to put the two to sleep until something dawns on Tyler. “OH FUCK!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Josh asks frantically.

“I just realized I can’t hear Jay playing Fortnite anymore.”

**************************************

“We’re leaving in five! Everyone in the RV!” Kelly calls as she finishes packing lunch. Tyler and Josh make it into the RV first, followed closely by Jay.

“Hey Katy Perry, I’m glad you fulfilled all your teenage dreams last night, but do you think you can keep it in your pants on the trip? I don’t wanna have to listen to that ever again,” Jay teases, as he boards the RV.

“Ready boys?” Mrs. Joseph asks, entering the RV before Tyler has a chance to say anything. “Tyler, you feeling okay? Your face is beet red,” she says, reaching behind her seat and feeling his forehead with the back of her hand like he’s still a child.

“Yeah, Mom, I’m fine,” he answers, brushing away her hand while Jay chokes back a laugh.

*************************************

“Ty, you sure you’re feeling okay? You’ve been so quiet,” Mrs. Joseph says about halfway through the drive. “You know what? Come to think of it, you all have. Did you boys get enough sleep last night?

The three answer in a mixture of nods, groans and a ‘Yeah’.

“Ok then. Well, since no one’s talking I’m just going to put on the radio,” Mrs. Joseph says, turning a knob on the dash.

The radio DJ’s voice comes through the speakers, _“Welcome back to your home of all the greatest hits of the 90’s, early 2000’s, and today. Coming to you now is Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream.”_

“NOPE!” Tyler exclaims, leaning into the front seat and quickly changing the station.

“Tyler, what’s wrong? You used to like that song?” his mom asks, confused.

“Yeah, Tyler, you used to like that song. What happened?” Jay teases.

“I did not!” Tyler argues, his face turning redder by the second.

“Yes, you did,” Jay then turns to Josh. “Josh, didn’t Tyler like that song?”

Tyler turns to look at Josh, watching as his face flushes, biting his lip as he holds back nervous laughter and shrugs his shoulders.

This is going to be a long day.

***************************************

After a lengthy day in the hot sun, swimming and hiking, and shared apologies between Tyler, Josh, and Jay, everyone heads into the RV for the night. Jay settles into one of the empty bunks on the left. Josh takes top bunk on the right with Tyler climbing into the bunk right below, and Mr. and Mrs. Joseph sleep in the larger room in the far back.

Just as everyone starts to doze off, the sky opens up and heavy rain pelts the metal roof, followed shortly by a bright flash of lightning.

“Not again,” Tyler mumbles to himself.

Josh reaches his hand down from his bunk to grip Tyler’s as he begins to count, “One Mississippi…”


End file.
